Fire Flower
Fire Flowers are one of the many power-ups obtainable in the Mario series. The Fire Flower turns Mario into Fire Mario, giving him the ability to throw bouncing fireballs at the enemy. The Fire Flower first appeared in Super Mario Bros.. Appearances Super Mario series ]]In ''Super Mario World (albeit in a different shape) and New Super Mario Bros., when used against nearly any foe, they turn to coins. In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, it not only allows the player to damage enemies with fireballs, but also light torches and break wooden crates. Launching a fireball is triggered by shaking the Wii Remote. Super Mario Galaxy also introduced a counterpart to the Fire Flower: the Ice Flower. Super Mario Galaxy is also the first game to feature a 3D Fire Flower. ''Paper Mario'' series In the Paper Mario series, Mario can use Fire Flowers to damage his enemies. Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Mario can use Fire Flowers to deal three points of damage to each foe he is currently facing. Fire Flowers are also used in several recipes. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Fire Flowers retain their effects from Paper Mario. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Fire Flowers can be used to damage all of Mario's enemies on screen. The damage inflicted depends on Mario's success with the action command. Paper Mario: Sticker Star In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Fire Flowers return as Stickers. With its use, Mario dons his infamous fire suit and hurls fireballs at all enemies causing damage (except to flying enemies). There are also Shiny and Flashy Fire Flowers. Note that using Fire Flower stickers on fire-based enemies will only heal them. Fire Flower stickers also have no effect to strong shelled-enemies. Ingredients Mario & Luigi series Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time there is a similar item called a Bro Flower. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Fire Flowers are the Special Attack found in the Pump Works. It works almost exactly the same as the Bros. Item, Bro Flowers in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Fire Flowers are used in the Luiginary Attack move Luiginary Flame. It is also used in the Bros. Attack of the same name that is part of Luigi's moves. In this move, both Mario and Luigi throw fireballs at enemies damaging them all. Mario Kart series The Fire Flower is the icon for the Flower Cup in the ''Mario Kart'' series, it is then used as an item in Mario Kart 7. This item will enable the user to throw fireballs at other opponents, causing them to slip out, similar to the fireball Special Item that Mario and Luigi have in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Super Smash Bros. series In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the player can pick up a Fire Flower to release loose, short-ranged fire out of the flower's "head", nothing like the fire in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario and Luigi retain their ability to cast fireballs, even though both characters appear without a Fire Flower powerup. Category:Power-ups Category:Super Mario Bros. Items Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Items Category:Super Mario Galaxy Items Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Items Category:Items in Paper Mario Category:Items in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Items in Super Paper Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. series Items Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Items Category:Moves in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Super Mario 3D World Items